


Baby Bear

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dom!phil pushes sub!dan to his limits.





	Baby Bear

Phil sighed to himself as he padded down to the kitchen. He wasn’t lying when he said that Dan had gone through quite a night. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, but it was definitely one of those times where he pushed him to the brink of his absolute limits. The boundary between unrestrained pleasure and downright pain and torture. Okay maybe that was a little extreme to say but the distinction may as well have been that harsh. **  
**

The night had started off slow, with Phil tying Dan up when they’d agreed on it. Phil always tried to be a Dom that slowly eased his Sub into the right mindset before even getting to foreplay, or whatever it was they were going to be doing.

-

“Does that feel alright?” Phil asked timidly as he made another knot. Dan was kneeling on the bed with his arms around his back and his head bowed.

“Tighter please,” Dan practically whispered.

“Now baby bear knows that if I tie tighter, he can’t be squirming around too much. You wouldn’t want to get burned by the ropes right?” Phil warned.

“Yes daddy,” Dan replied.

“Good boy,” Phil praised as he continued with the pattern. He enjoyed taking this part one segment at a time and talking to Dan. This also served as his planning time for the night, but Dan didn’t need to know that. Phil already had a pretty good image he wanted to recreate tonight. He’d seen some things and heard Dan hinting at other things, and well he figured he may as well just throw them all together into one. “What’s the safe word again?” Phil asked to remind Dan.

“Pineapple.” Dan answered, earning him a kiss on the nape of his neck.

“Lie down on your tum baby bear.” Phil commanded sweetly. Dan instantly obliged and turned himself around, before lowering his chest into the bed, sticking his bum in the air, creating a deep arch in his back. His whole body tensed when he felt Phil’s hand gently rubbing the smooth skin.

Phil smirked. He poured a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers and used two of them to circle Dan’s entrance. Dan groaned as Phil slid in one of the fingers with ease, stretching him open. It wasn’t not long before Phil slid in a second, opening Dan up carefully before he crooked them and hit his spot.

“M-more daddy,” Dan stuttered out, inhaling sharply when Phil kept his fingers pressed against that spot.

“Be careful baby bear. We’ve just started and you’re not allowed to come until I say so.” Phil warned as he thrust his fingers in and out of Dan. Dan bit his lips and let his eyes flutter shut as Phil pushed in a third finger. Phil was never not impressed by how well Dan just took everything. He was such a slut for being filled and fucked, and he was about to exploit that want.

Phil pulled his fingers out of Dan and lubed up the vibrator. Once he’d thoroughly lubed it up, Phil spread Dan’s legs wide and slid it in. He leaned down and kissed the top of Dan’s back, letting his lips linger a bit as he switched it on. He slowly pushed it deep inside of Dan before he eased it out again. He preferred to fuck Dan with the vibrator as leisurely of a pace as he could muster. After all, this was being used as another step of Dan’s stretching process.

Dan gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure when Phil got in there particularly deep and squirmed against the bed. He let out a breathy moan as he ground his cock into the bed. The friction of the sheets coupled with the jolts of pleasure from the vibrator was almost too much to bear. Sometimes, Dan found it more difficult to be in control when everything was so delicate and slow moving, like it was now. It was like he was being forced to feel his body’s lust and every last desire he felt inside.

“Please, daddy,” Dan whimpered softly as Phil made little circles with his thrusts. He’d felt Phil increase the speed of his movements slightly, and now he wanted more. He changed the angle at which he was fucking Dan with the toy, causing it to brush past his prostate. When Phil noticed the way Dan’s whole body jolted, he left it there.

“Y-yes, yes, pl-God, so good,” Dan squeaked. He could feel his orgasm building, so close that he could almost taste it. He was already so close, but Phil refused to let him fall so weak to what he wanted just yet.

“Be good baby bear,” Phil warned. “You wouldn’t want to upset daddy,” he continued, flipping the vibrator to a higher setting.

“Fuck, daddy!” Dan cried, curling his toes. He was right there, right there, right there, but no. The rumbling of the vibrator came to what felt like a chilling halt as Phil brought it back down to its lowest setting.

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy,” Phil praised, rubbing Dan’s lower back soothingly. He could see Dan’s chest heaving as he regained control of his breathing, and thus his sexual energy. It was so great to see that all of his training was really coming into play right now. Phil let Dan calm down a bit more as he moved on to his next phase: Introducing a second dildo.

“Are you ready for more, baby bear?” Phil asked, rummaging through the drawer for the perfect dildo for the job.

“Yes, more please, daddy,” Dan practically begged, wiggling his ass in the air.

“Glad to hear it.” Phil said with a grin as he walked back over to Dan with the dildo in hand.

“D-d-daddy,” Dan whimpered, feeling Phil press the dildo to his hole. The sting of the stretch felt good, but it was going to be too much too quickly. “Slower please,” he whispered, unsure if the comment would get him in trouble or not. He let out a long, strangled groan, his back arching up off the bed as he felt it enter him more.

“You’re such a good boy,” Phil cooed as he slid the blue dildo in further into Dan. He pushed as far as he could get it, letting the full feeling tantalize Dan before pulling it back out. Phil worked the toy in and out of him, frequently changing his angle as he searched for the right spot. Dan let out a shriek and rolled his hips helplessly.

“I’m so full daddy,” Dan panted. He bit his lip hard as he rocked his hips in time to Phil’s movements. He arched his back, allowing the dildo to go in deeper. He knew he was already leaking with the need to come. The sensation of being stuffed full was something indescribable to him. The bliss was something he’d never felt before; the burn of the stretch, the feeling of the vibrator against his spot, and the added feeling of the toy against his walls. If he could feel this every single time he fingered himself, he would never get off the same way ever again.

“Do you like the full feeling baby bear?” Phil breathed huskily.

Dan nodded frantically as various noises streamed out of his mouth. He wasn’t even breathing properly anymore and was digging his nails into his palms as his eyes fluttered. Phil kept thrusting the toy in, Dan’s whole body was writhing and rolling. Dan rocked his hips into the bed, trying to put some friction on his cock. He was getting closer, and was having difficulty keeping his breathing slow and steady.

“Yes, deeper daddy, right there,” Dan moaned, his mouth wide open and whole body helpless as Phil kept going. He could feel his drool dripping out of mouth. This was absolutely heaven and he was enthralled with every last moment of it. He let out a sad whine when Phil slowed his movements before removing the second dildo completely. He also turned off the vibrator, but left it inside of Dan.

“Kneel on the edge of the bed, baby bear.” Phil ordered as he stood up.

Dan’s breath hitched and he nodded, doing as he’d been asked. He watched Phil curiously as he added more lube to his hand. He wasn’t nearly prepared for Phil to cup his balls, fondling them between his fingers.

“Aw fuck,” Dan mouthed, his head tipping up toward the ceiling.

“You like that, baby bear?” Phil questioned innocently.

“Yes, daddy,” Dan moaned.

Phil grinned as he changed his approach. He’d seen this done but he’d never done this on Dan yet. He made his hand into a loose cup and used it to barely graze Dan’s cock. He stroked Dan’s cock lightly, listening to Dan’s breath pick up.

Dan thrusted his hips into Phil’s hand, trying to get more of the friction Phil was not giving him. There was something so hot about the way Phil was teasing him though. His hands and cock were so slippery that each movement happened so fluidly and it was so fucking hot. He half expected Phil to stop him from moving his hips, but he didn’t.

Phil was not going to deny Dan any of the pleasure he wanted to get out of his hand, he just needed to remember one thing. “No coming, baby bear,” Phil stated simply as he twisted his hand down Dan’s cock. Silently challenging Dan, Phil gripped him properly and began to stroke along his length. He ran his finger over the tip collecting his pre-cum. He sped up his hand, stroking Dan quick and fast, adeptly flicking his wrist.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Dan breathed. His hips were rocking and his eyes were screwed shut as he got lost in the squeeze of Phil’s hand. Fuck it felt so fucking good. He was sweating and panting and he was right on the edge and _shit,_ he was right on the edge and Phil wasn’t going to stop him.

“What’s that baby? Are you going to be a good boy?” Phil teased as he stroked Dan faster before quickly letting go of Dan’s cock, curious to see if he was really going to be able to hold it.

Dan’s entire body was trembling uncontrollably as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He dug his nails deep into his palms as the impending release shook through his whole figure. He was determined to show Phil that he could control himself, even after nearly going too far. It took Dan a moment to gather his bearings. He looked around, disoriented, his lust-ridden gaze finally fixing itself on Phil.

Phil chuckled, “Relax, baby bear. You’re doing so good. You’re so beautiful.” He went back to gently stroking Dan’s cock, smirking as his body jerked with the first two strokes. The friction ached, and Dan let out a long, low whine, shuddering from head to toe. That orgasmic flutter in his stomach hadn’t gone away just yet, and he felt pins and needles all over his fucking body.

“Daddy, please,” Dan begged softly.

“You can hold it longer, can’t you baby bear? Be a good boy?” Phil asked as he continued to stroke Dan’s cock. He pinned Dan’s hips with one hand as he proceeded to grip Dan’s cock at the base. He leaned forward and licked Dan’s throbbing erection. He pulled away when he heard Dan squeak and felt him twitch. After a few seconds he started sucking on just the tip of Dan’s cock as he gently ran his finger over the shaft.

Dan was so close he could cry, but he nodded his head. “I can hold it, daddy,” he said, ignoring his throbbing shaft. Phil just kept building him up right to the edge, but never letting him go over. He’d stop and let go, watching as Dan squirmed, whimpered, and shook as he tried not to come. He felt like the smallest touch would send him over the edge.

“Baby bear?” Phil called out softly. Dan looked away from him. His entire face was flushed, and his chest and forehead were shiny with sweat. His eyes were red with tears that had yet to accompany the ones that were beginning to stream down his face. He was a hot mess, but Phil’s heart still ached just a little.

Dan was so sensitive that it almost hurt to be touched. He wanted to pull away, shifting around helplessly, trying to escape Phil’s hands, but his efforts were futile as Phil stroked him a few more times. His moans were little sad squeaks of desperation.

“Shh it’s okay,” Phil cooed, rubbing the inside of Dan’s thighs, watching as he jerked away from his touch, still concerned with not coming. “You’ve been such a good boy, baby bear,” he added quietly.

“I have?” Dan sniffled.

“Yes, the best,” Phil confirmed, caressing Dan’s cheek with a fond look in his eyes. “Now I’m going to turn the vibrator back on and you can come, alright?

“Thank you, daddy,” Dan sighed.

Phil turned the vibrator that was still in him back on, and went back to stroking Dan’s cock. It didn’t take that many times of him gently rubbing over his sensitive cock before he was moaning and jerking his hips into Phil’s hand.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Dan moaned desperately as he let himself go. His vision flashed white streaks as he came hard. His cum smeared over his stomach and chest as he breathed in little pants. It felt like someone had pushed him deep underwater before pulling him out with a hard tug. He felt extremely lightheaded and absolutely drained.

The last thing he remembered doing was letting himself collapse onto his back and he rolled onto his side at some point. He knew he was staring at the wall blankly, blinking slowly as his chest rose up and down.

“Such a good boy… So pretty…” Phil complimented. “Baby bear?” Phil called out softly as he turned off the vibrator. He tenderly removed the vibrator from Dan and ran his hand over his bum cheek. Phil was aware that Dan was temporarily out, regaining his senses. While Dan came down, Phil took it upon himself to untie Dan as best as he could without moving him around too much. He would finish undoing all of the knots once Dan wanted to move.

“I’ll be right back, baby bear,” Phil said, placing a couple of soft kisses to his back. He came back with a flannel wet with warm water. By then Dan had rolled back over and was staring at the ceiling blankly.

“Daddy loves you very much,” Phil said softly as he wiped Dan down. Dan didn’t respond, but Phil knew he had heard him from the way Dan hummed quietly. Phil continued to wipe his tummy and chest and blotted his forehead. He then finished removing the rest of the ties from Dan.

Once Phil had finished, Dan finally took a deep breath and blinked up lazily at Phil. He grinned sheepishly. “Thank you, daddy,” he said, his voice once again hushed.

“Anything for you, baby bear,” Phil replied back, stroking his hair. He allowed the two of them to just lay there for a few minutes, him caressing Dan lovingly and Dan quietly accepting the affection.

“Did I do good?” Dan asked.

“You did amazing. I love you very much,” Phil said with a kiss to forehead, causing Dan to blush.

“I’m cold,” Dan mumbled, snuggling in closer to Phil.

“How about I run you a nice hot bath?” Phil proposed.

“With lots of bubbles?” Dan asked, sitting up.

“Loads of bubbles,” Phil responded, getting up himself so that he could go start filling up the tub. “Do you want to eat anything in the meantime?” he asked, rubbing Dan’s back. Dan just shrugged. “Well, just let me know if you change your mind,” Phil added as he walked out of the room.

Dan sat on the bed, quietly playing with his fingers as he waited for Phil to return. A small part of him knew that Phil was probably going to come back with a grilled cheese sandwich, treat, and probably water as the drink. That was his favorite post-sex meal, even though he never admitted it. He never needed to ask Phil for it, he always just knew. Phil was really the greatest.

He sat there for a good five minutes before he heard Phil call for him from the bathroom. He pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom where Phil was there looking at all the different bath bombs, bubble bars, and other soaks he could add to the bath.

“Which would you like, baby bear?” Phil asked.

“That one,” Dan said, picking it up and dropping it into the water. He smiled as he watched the bath bomb fizz and bubble all over the bath.

“You take your bath, alright? Don’t stay in too long.” Phil said.

While Dan soaked, Phil did make him a little dinner. He knew Dan was hungry as hell, but wasn’t going to say anything since he was still half in and out of being totally submissive. After twenty minutes of cooking, he figured that Dan should probably be out of the bath right now. He was correct, and found Dan lying on the bed naked.

“Have a nice bath?” Phil asked.

Dan giggled a bit. “Yeah.”

“C'mon, let’s get you in some warm jammies,” Phil cooed, running his hands through Dan’s soft brown curly hair. He smiled at the way Dan quietly leaned into his touch, recharging the affection he knew was there, but needed to be reminded of. He sat down in the space next to his favorite boy.

“I don’t want to move,” Dan sulked, playing with the towel he was lying on. Phil had just run him the warmest, most bubbliest bath ever, and he felt like he could just about drop at any moment. He was perfectly content laying face down, stark naked on their bed. He tensed up slightly when he felt Phil place a gentle hand on his lower back. He was glad to see that the ropes didn’t burn him too much.

“But you gotta get all cozy,” Phil replied patiently, rubbing his lower back. “You had a really long night.”

“Can I wear one of your hoodies?” Dan mumbled into the bed.

“Of course; which one?” Phil asked, walking over to his closet.

“You can pick,” Dan said softly. He pushed himself up and sat on his heels as he waited for Phil to finish picking out his clothes. Truthfully, he could have done that part himself but Phil insisted otherwise. He smiled up at Phil as he placed the neatly folded outfit next to him. His eyes closed under the delicate press of Phil’s lips to his forehead.

“Get dressed, okay? I’m going to finish making your food and then I’ll come get you.” Phil murmured.

“Hurry back,” Dan responded as he wiggled into the lounge pants. He put the rest of the clothes on and took it upon himself to just meet Phil down in the kitchen. He slid his feet along the carpet the entire way there before going to sit at the breakfast bar, watching as Phil finished cooking.

“Smells tasty,” Dan commented as he took a seat.

“I hope it is,” Phil responded as he placed the plate in front of Dan: grilled cheese and cookie.

“You know me too well,” Dan said with a smile as he took a sip of water. Phil sat down next to Dan as he ate. When he’d finished, Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and yawned.

“Sounds like someone’s a bit tired,” Phil said, yawning himself.

“Yeah, a little bit.”

“C'mon, let’s go to bed, baby bear,” Phil said, getting up. He walked Dan to their room. Dan got into bed and snuggled himself inside the duvet. He looked so adorable, all wrapped up in the blanket.

“I”m going to go take a quick shower and get changed okay?” Phil said.

“Okay,” Dan murmured, eyelids already drooping. Phil smiled as he grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom.

When Phil came back, he quietly closed the door behind him. He switched off the light before getting into bed with Dan. Dan immediately snuggled up to him, resting his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer to him.

“Goodnight,” Dan mumbled sweetly.

“Sweet dreams, baby bear,” Phil replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted February of 2016.


End file.
